


Loving you was easy

by Kaarina_Riddle



Series: Drabbles and OS gifts to people [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Contests, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Harry finds himself proposing to someone who used to be his enemy and reminisces how it happened. How they became friends. Lovers. Over being enemies.





	Loving you was easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/gifts), [MissRissa81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRissa81/gifts).



> This was written for a drabble contest last year sometime! I didn’t realise I hadn’t posted it so here it goes. The Prompt was friend to foe or foe to friend. This one is dedicated to my amazing alpha MissRissa81 and MrsMast for their love of Hansy <3

 

How is it that someone who you hated for years, can suddenly become the most important person in your life? Harry didn’t know that answer. He didn’t even know when it had happened but Pansy Parkinson the Slytherin Princess, or so she liked to call herself, had become his light. 

 

She told him straight, she made him see it wasn’t his fault. They were all fighting for the cause, not him. 

 

Harry never would have expected that he would have changed so much when he returned to Hogwarts with Ginny and Hermione. But when they had been told they were to share a dormitory with the Slytherins, everything had changed. 

 

At first the fights were explosive, every second that they were forced to share the same quarters was a fight. They didn’t think they could live peacefully together. 

 

Then it happened. Slowly but surely the fights became less frequent and the conversations increased. They had been forced into a Christmas present swap with each other, and everyone thought it would be a disaster...but it wasn’t. It turned out they knew each other better than they thought. 

 

Over the months, they became closer and closer and they all paired off. Harry with Pansy, Hermione with Theodore, Ginny with Blaise, Neville with Millicent, Dean with Goyle, Seamus with Pike...and the one that shocked them the most? Luna with Draco. It shocked them all at first but it worked so well. The two of them balanced each other out. All the couples did. They all matched perfectly, and if you watched the headmistress with a certain portrait of a certain old headmaster you would see the smirks on their faces appear. 

 

It had all been planned out from the beginning of the year that they would find their match. Meddling Professors always knew how to push the right buttons to get the right results. 

 

Harry had been nervous trying to ask Pansy out, but she took control; and the day of a Hogsmeade visit she walked up to him in all her glory and demanded of him some alone time where they could just be... _ them _ . 

 

Harry simply nodded and followed her out of the hall. All day they talked and laughed and walked around the village together in their own little world. 

 

That was something neither had had in a long time, and both made their way back to the castle with grins on their faces. At the entrance to their common room, Harry had halted and leant in slightly connecting their lips for a light brush. Pulling back he smiled and spoke the password. 

 

Their relationship, like all others, had their ups and downs...but most of the time it worked. And there were more ups than there were downs. 

 

Now Harry was about to walk into The Three Broomsticks. A small  box was burning a hole in his pocket. He was thinking about how quickly and unexpectedly foes could  become friends...and then suddenly become your everything. 

 

Walking through the door, he spotted Pansy seated in their usual spot in the corner, and moved through the crowds grabbing two butter beers for them. He took her lips in a heated kiss as he sat down. 

 

She smiled at him. “Hey, Love, how were patrols?” 

 

He felt guilty lying to her about where he had been, but he hoped when she saw what he was doing she would forgive him. 

 

Standing and moving beside her, kneeling on one knee he pulled the wooden box out of his pocket. Opening it he said, “Pansy, I wasn’t really on patrols. I was buying you this. Pansy Parkinson, you have become the fire that warms my soul, the rain that cools my heat and the love that reassures me that my heart is still beating. Everyday that I breathe and you are with me is a miracle. Will you do me the honour of being there when I wake up and when I fall asleep? Will you be the light that pushes the darkness that is the war away? Will you marry me and let me love you for eternity?” 

 

Tears running down her usually perfectly kept face, she nodded. “Yes I will. Harry I love you.” 

 

Slipping the ring on her finger, he stood, pulling her into his arms and kissing her breathless. The world melted away for a moment as they got caught up in one another; but when it came flooding back they could hear everyone in the pub clapping and cheering. And Pansy could see at the table behind them, all of their friends smiling happily at their joy. 

 

Pansy thanked her lucky stars that the headmistress had intervened and turned her foe into her love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy x


End file.
